


Icarus [fanvid] (Bastille)

by arestlesswind



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: "Icarus's life, it has only just begun."
Kudos: 6





	Icarus [fanvid] (Bastille)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2018, so forgive the lack of IW/EG footage.
> 
> YouTube direct link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBVuNeh2LbU


End file.
